gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Entourage
|location = Schottler Medical Center, Schottler |target = Escort Bobby Jefferson to the Civic Citadel |fail = Wasted Busted Bobby Jefferson dies Bobby Jefferson is spooked Lokuses are destroyed while in convoy Bobby's bodyguards are attacked while in convoy Convoy abandoned Car trashed |reward = $12,000 |unlocks = Dining Out |unlockedby = Payback Portrait of a Killer Weekend at Florian's |todo = Go to Grand Easton Terminal. Get in the car. Pick up Bobby Jefferson. Follow the convoy car. Go out there and deal with them. Get Bobby Jefferson to safety. Lose the pursuers. Get Bobby Jefferson to safety. }} Entourage is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. It's the first mission given by Jon Gravelli to Niko Bellic. Plot Niko goes to Schottler Medical Center and he is told by Gravelli to meet the politician Bobby Jefferson and escort him to City Hall. Walkthrough Niko goes to meet Former Secretary Jefferson and his entourage at Grand Easton Terminal. The player will be driving Mr. Jefferson to his speech in the central car in a convoy of three sedans. The player will have to stay between the two cars and following the lead vehicle. Eventually, a series of roadblocks leads the convoy into an ambush by the Russian Mafia disguised as Construction Workers and blocking the paths with a Bus and one of them destroying one of the vehicles with a Rocket Launcher. Fight back while defending Jefferson. Once the enemies are taken out, take Mr. Jefferson and evade four more cars, which will give chase. After reaching to the Civic Citadel, the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to Grand Easton Terminal. * Get in the car and wait for Bobby Jefferson to get in. * Follow the convoy car. * Go out there and deal with them. * Get Bobby Jefferson to safety, while fleeing from a number of enemies in pursuit. Aftermatch Liberty Tree Newspaper "Bobby Jefferson, the Ex-Secretary of Security Enforcement, came to Liberty City in order to give a speech on the increasing threat of immigrant-led organized crime. However, Jefferson became a victim himself as his convoy was ambushed on the way to the Civic Citadel and he was nearly killed. Violent crime is becoming more and more prevalent in this city and people like Mr. Jefferson are asking why in highly paid speeches. The RICO statues and the pressure put on organized crime by new forms of surveillance has for years undermined the traditional criminal elements in this city. This void is being filled by hungry and ruthless criminals coming into our city from aboard." "It seems that, as in every industry, these new gangs need to succeed more desperately than their American counterparts and they are willing to pay a price for success that others are not. Mayor Ochoa has to keep to his word and do something about this problem. Until then, the helpless residents of Liberty City must remain at the mercy of these foreign thugs." Weazel News Radio "Weazel News, where the assassination attempt of the day is always brought to you by Al Dente's -- All the mamma-mia you can eat! "Is anyone safe? Even our politicians are now under attack! He's the former Secretary of Security Enforcement, but Bobby Jefferson's motorcade was attacked while making its way from Grand Easton Terminal to the Civic Citadel, where Mr. Jefferson had long been scheduled to give a speech about organized crime. Courageously, Mr. Jefferson took to the stage after the attack and delivered the speech. The mayor vowed to make these new forms of organized crime a priority. Mr. Jefferson's speech was not a xenophobic rant; he praised hard-working immigrants, particularly one nameless man who ensured that he could deliver his speech. "At the Civic Citadel, I'm Jenny Acorn, Weazel News." Video Walkthrough Trivia * The motorcade ambush in this mission is a homage to the famous alleyway ambush scene in the 1994 film , in which Harrison Ford is part of a motorcade that is cornered and attacked in an alleyway by gangsters with RPGs. *This mission is similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''mission Management Issues, where Niko and Carl drive the black Lokus and the black Elegant against two black cars where barriers are placed on the road. A policeman can be seen against the barrier in ''GTA San Andreas while a union worker can be seen against the barrier in this mission. **However, in their respective missions, Niko's task is to protect the target while Carl has to kill the target. * Two Lokuses in this mission have a unique color, a red shade, and a blue shade, both in black. They can be obtained by either passing or failing the mission. * In the motorcade, along with Washingtons and Lokuses, a Coquette can be seen driven by the Gambettis. * The roadblocks will not appear until Niko gets in convoy for a short (less than 5 seconds) time. If Niko then goes to the roadblocks' location, the player can knock them down and even kill the first "construction worker". This will not change Bobby or the other convoy bodyguard's dialogue, they will still act as if the roadblocks were up. *Any surviving bodyguard will follow Niko around and behave like Dwayne's Backup, only that they carry Pistol and have normal health. * This mission seems to happen after Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend and Ladies Half Price. This is confirmed by a news report on the radio and internet regarding the mission, placing it after the botched Gracie-diamond exchange. But this mission can be done before those missions depending on whether or not one have done missions for Phil Bell, Jimmy Pegorino, Bernie Crane and United Liberty Paper. * The theme of Mr. Jefferson's phone is always the same as Niko's. Glitches * There is a glitch that, if one of the bodyguards survives, he will jump out of the car when the player gets close to the Civic Citadel. * Due to a rare glitch, after the mission is complete, Bobby may continue standing next to Niko and the player is free to kill him, this will not change the post-phone conversation with Jon afterwards. * The player can call Dwayne's goons for backup, but after a cutscene of the player arrive at the meeting point, his goons will respawn in the sky of two stories above the entrance. However, it does not kill them because Dwayne's goons have enough health before falling. Navigation }} de:Entourage es:Entourage ru:Entourage pl:Entourage Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions